1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support structure, and an electronic device using the support structure for support.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices have no self-support structures, and need to be held by hand. However, a user may become fatigued when holding an electronic device for a long time, such as when the user is watching a film on the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a support structure and an electronic device using the support structure for support, which can overcome the aforementioned problems.